A Valentine's Day to Remember
by LouisianaRainstorm
Summary: This Valentine's Day will be one Will and Alicia won't forget. First chapter rated T. Second (and final) chapter rated M. All rights belong to the Kings.
1. Chapter 1

**Set during season 3 around the time of Will's investigation. First chapter is rated T, second is rated M.  
**

**Dedicated to Steffi. She always gives TGW fans amazing stories to enjoy, this is my way of saying thank you.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

* * *

Kalinda knocked on the glass of Alicia's office before walking inside and sitting down on the couch. "Find someone to put Wendy Scott-Carr in her place?" Alicia asked, typing away, her eyes locked on the computer screen.

Kalinda watched her closely. Being forced to testify, and having words put in her mouth to manipulate the situation continued to bring out a side of Alicia that seeks revenge. Though they were not on the greatest of terms, the tension still hung in the air, she was a backboard for Alicia to throw her thoughts at. Kalinda took whatever what was said and kept it to herself. It didn't take away what had happened, but she had hoped that this would in someway help to mend their friendship.

"I just sent over a box of chocolates that I personally made at home." she responded to the question, straight faced.

Alicia could be heard letting out a slight laugh before turning the office chair to face her.

"You know, some how I wouldn't put that past you." she said with a look of amusement in her eyes.

Kalinda cracked a smile "Well, it wouldn't be the first time."

Alicia's jaw dropped, causing them both to break out into laughter.

"Okay, so maybe I wouldn't go that far. It is Valentine's day after all."

The comment was met with a look of disgust on Alicia's face.

"Don't remind me."

Kalinda looked at her questioningly "I thought you were one of those who ate up every bit of red hearts, candy, flowers, and expensive gifts that you only wear once."

Alicia shook her head "Not in a long while. Wow, I can't even remember the last time I enjoyed this holiday, and I'm not talking about just having sex."

At that moment Will walked towards Alicia's office. Overhearing the word "sex" made him stop. He was spotted by Kalinda but quickly put his fingers to his lips to silence her. He watched her eyes go back to Alicia, as he listened.

"Well it's not for everyone." she answered.

"You know the last time I was taken out for a Valentine's dinner, Peter forgot to make a reservation. We waited for 2 hours for a table, and when we got home he went straight to bed."

Kalinda's eyes widened "Wow. Wow yeah that's.." she shook her head. There wasn't anything to say to make that better.

Alicia smirked. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Anyways what's the point of putting someone under pressure to be romantic on a designated day right? Why can't other nights be just as devoted to romance?"

Kalinda nodded then glanced up at Will. Alicia noticed Kalinda's gaze and turned her head to look when she saw him standing there.

Will took it as his cue to walk in.

"Hey, I was just letting you know I'm heading home early, if you need me for anything just call the cell okay?" he said.

Okay, is everything alright?" Alicia asked, a puzzling look on her face.

Will nodded his head "Yeah, I just think I may be coming down with some sort of bug or something. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Alicia looked at him then nodded her head "Sure. Of course, go get some rest. I hope you feel better soon."

He smiled at her and then looked over at Kalinda before leaving.

She watched him leave and threw her hands in the air in surrender.

"See what I mean?" she sighed and turned back to her computer.

The time on the screen read 2:35pm. There was still another 2 and a half hours left stuck there.

Kalinda stood up and walked to the door.

"Like you said, why can't other nights be just as devoted to romance?"

Alicia looked up at her, a touch of annoyance on her face. She hated when her words were taken and used against her. She looked back at her computer as Kalinda walked out.

* * *

By the time Alicia got home it was nearly 6pm. She was late leaving the firm, and got stuck in traffic. She kicked her heels off at the door and went straight for the kitchen, grateful that Peter asked for the kids this weekend. She opened one of the cabinets and took out a wine glass, then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of red wine. Alicia poured herself a glass before putting the cork back into the bottle, and placing it back in the refrigerator. She took a sip of the wine, the red liquid flowed from her mouth, down to her throat smoothly. Every taste bud was stimulated by the flavor. As she went for another sip, her phone buzzed on the counter top. She set the glass down and picked up the phone. It was a text from Will.

"Just ordered pizza, want some?" was all it read.

She shook her head and responded.

"Sure. I'm on my way." she hit send and set the phone down. Exchanging it for her glass for one more taste.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Will heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, smiling at the beautiful brunette standing before him.

"I'm glad you could make it." he said, opening the door more for her.

Alicia stepped inside and was hit by the aroma of something other than pizza. She turned to look at him and saw behind him the candle lit table.

"I thought.." she shook her head.

Will responded with a grin as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

She sank into the kiss. There was a warmth to it. After a moment, Will gently pulled away and looked at her.

"Had I stayed at the office I wouldn't have had time to prepare the meal." he stated, grinning yet again.

Alicia laughed softly, a large smile appearing on her face.

"I can't believe you! You never fail to surprise me, Will Gardner."

"And I hope I never do." he said, taking her hand and leading her to the table.

He pulled her chair out for her before sitting down across from her. He opened the bottle of wine and poured both of them a glass.

"Tonight's special is my famous dish, leg of lamb with rosemary and garlic." he said, setting the bottle back on the table.

She reached for her glass when he finished pouring. "It smells heavenly, Will."

Will took his glass and held it up and looked into her eyes.

"To us." he said.

A smile appeared on her face as she held up her glass. He was being awfully romantic.

"To us."

They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

* * *

When they had finished their meal, Will stood up and took their plates and brought them into the kitchen. Alicia followed right behind him, carrying the now empty bottle of wine.

"Do you mind chilling another bottle?" he asked her.

"Not at all." she responded and took a bottle out of the pantry and opened the refrigerator.

"Oh, strawberries!"

Will stopped and turned around.

"That's what I forgot! I forgot to melt the chocolate!" he sighed with with a touch of aggrivation.

Alicia put the wine in the refrigerator, then walked over to him and placed her arms around his waste.

"It's okay, Will, don't stress over it. Besides, we can melt some together." she said smiling.

There was a flirtation in her eye, no doubt the wine being partly to blame.

Will grinned and kissed her.

"Top shelf to the left." he told her as he grabbed a pot to put on the stove.

Alicia walked to the pantry and stood on her tip toes to reach the box.

Will grinned, watching her. It was the little things about her that made all the difference.

She grabbed the box and walked back towards him.

"Enjoy the view?" she asked with a laugh.

Will responded with a laugh and a nod of the head. "Very much so."

Alicia smiled and opened the box of chocolate as Will turned the stove on low heat. Once it was melted, they dipped the strawberries into it. They taste tested, and chatted about little things, nothing of importance, and nothing that would be remembered. Just in the moment.

"Oh, here, you've got some on your.." Will removed the chocolate from her collar bone with his finger and licked it off. A mischievous grin very visible.

Alicia blushed but returned the mischievous grin.

Will took her hand in his.

"I want to give you your Valentine's gift." he told her,

"Oh, Will. No. I didn't even get you anything. We didn't discuss.."

He put his finger over her lips to silence her. She obliged.

"I want you to look around the house for five red roses. When you find them all, you will get your gift."

She smiled, he always knew how to make moments unique and special.

"Where do I begin?" she asked.

"Start in the kitchen, but check every room. They aren't hidden." he said leaving the room.

She smiled and nodded then began to look around. She noticed the first one right off. In a coffee mug by the coffee pot. Alicia looked at it, puzzled, then took it into her hands.

Will made his way towards the bedroom as she continued her search.

She went into the living room. Her eyes scanning the room A rose was laid on a blanket on the couch.

Walking over she retrieved it, unsure of what this was supposed to mean.

Will opened the door to his bedroom and Alicia looked up at him. He motioned for her to come in.

As she entered the bedroom she saw the candles and looked at him. Was he really being textbook romantic with her? Not that she was complaining.

Will smiled at her. "You still have three more to find."

She nodded and noticed one on the left side of the bed. She went over to it and picked it up. A moment later she noticed Will standing near the walk-in closet. She took it as a hint to look there. When she opened the door and turned on the light, she saw the rose on the top shelf, above a row of empty hangers. She reached up and took it. Looking back at him for an explanation.

Will shook his head with a smile as he made his way to the door of his bathroom.

Alicia laughed softly to herself "Okay, I get it." she said as she walked into the bathroom and turned the light on.

She was met with a rose visibly peaking from one of the drawers. She opened the drawer to take it out, and noticed that there was nothing else in it. Alicia turned to look at Will but he wasn't near the door anymore. As she walked out she saw him with a small box in his hand. She stopped.

Will noticed her reaction and shook his head.

"It's not what you think, relax." he said with a smile.

"Alicia, I know that you have your own life. You have the kids, a busy schedule and need time for yourself. I get that, believe me I do. I'm not asking you for anything. I don't want you to change your life for me at all. But I do want you to know that you have me. You don't have to wake up alone if you don't want to. When you need to get away from everything, you have a place to come to."

Will opened the box which held a house key.

Alicia looked at him. He understood she couldn't move in permanently at the moment. He understood that the children were her priority. He also understood that there were nights she ached to fall asleep in his arms. Where each rose was placed was also a place for her, for her things, her wants, her needs.

She walked over to him kissed him. Every part of her wanting to thank him for understanding.

He pulled her close and deepened the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is Rated M for a Reason!**

* * *

Will took the roses from Alicia and placed them and the house key on top of his table. He took her hand and escorted her to the bed and laid her down. She took his arm and he pulled him down next to her and kissed him. He returned the kiss, moving her hair away from her face, placing his hand on her delicate neck. Her hands moved down his back, pulling up the tucked in shirt as the kiss became more heated.

Will moved his lips down to her jaw, causing Alicia to tilt her head up. He took the opportunity to relocate his kisses down to her neck, letting his hand move further down, massaging one of her breasts. The movement of his tongue on her neck, and his hand on her made let out a light gasp. She moved her hand down to his pants. She needed him, but it became very obvious that he needed her just as much. She gently cupped him, making him moan. His erection made the pants too tight, Alicia undid the button and zipper, pushing them down. Next came his underwear. He was hard. The sight and the feel of him in her hands made her wet.

Will put his hand on top of hers.

"Leesh. tonight is all about you. Let me do this for you."

He didn't give her time to respond. His lips were on hers right as he finished speaking. The way he kissed her made a stubborn Alicia give in.

His lips went back to her jaw, then down to her neck. His hands moved to her blouse and began to undo each button. Taking his time. He knew it was driving her crazy, but also knew he had her right where he wanted her. He helped her out of it, followed by her black, lace bra. He held back from taking her right then. His lips began to move down, slowly, kissing a path in between her breasts, down to her belly button. Teasing could only go so far. He knew tonight she needed to feel special. His kisses began to move back up until his mouth covered one of her nipples. It caused her to moan just a bit more. His tongue moved around the nipple in a circular motion.

Alicia's breathing was getting heavier. She knew he wanted to take it slow, but her body was screaming for him. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. Will took it from there and removed it, revealing a chiseled chest that made Alicia catch her breath. His mouth and one hand turned their attention back to her breasts. After one final lick, Alicia let out a cry of pleasure as she felt his teeth bite down on her nipple, while the other was pinched between his thumb and index finger.

"Will..." she said, breathing heavy. "...I need you."

He removed his mouth and blew cold air over the bite mark, sending a chill down her spine.

His kisses continued down the path, his hands meeting him at her pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them off, revealing a black thong. Will placed a soft kiss on the silky material, before continuing a trail down the top of her thighs. He wasn't near ready for her to have him just yet. He stopped at her knees and trailed back up, kissing her inner thighs. He hooked his index fingers into her thong and pulled it down past her knees, all the way to her ankles and then off. Gently spreading her legs he used his tongue to lick her warm wetness.

Alicia grabbed the sheets of the bed, her body trembling. He continued to lick her slowly, and then sucked on her.

"Yes! Yes Will!" she said.

Though he took his time, Will did not let up.

All of a sudden Alicia felt his fingers inside of her, moving slowly. Her moans grew louder.

Will began to pick up the pace, moving his fingers in and out of her faster, while his tongue worked its magic.

Alicia couldn't take it anymore.

"I need you. Now. Please."

Will continued for a few moments then slowly pulled his fingers out of her and lifted his head. He retrieved a condom from the bedside table, tore it open, and put it on. He laid on his back and looked at her.

"Get on top of me, baby."

She got on her knees and positioned herself, then lowered. They both let out a loud moan as she went down. His fullness inside of her was a mix of good pain and pleasure at the same time.

Alicia began to move up and down slowly. The feeling was intense after having felt his tongue and having his fingers inside of her. She leaned back, resting her hands on his knees as she rode him.

Will wrapped his hands on her hips and helped with the movement.

His eyes were on her breasts as their bounce became faster with each downward motion. He moved his gaze to her face. Her eyes were closed, mouth was slightly open, and her hair seemed as if it was in rhythm with her movements.

He used his hands on her hips to hold her down for a moment. There was a look of frustration when her eyes met his. Will took one hand and put it around her neck, and pulled her down to him and kissed her, allowing her to move once again.

After a few more movements he felt her tighten. He placed his hands back on her hips and helped her as she climaxed. The sound of her scream made him come as she orgasmed.

She laid her head on his sweaty chest, breathing heavy as they both came back down.

Will wrapped his arms around Alicia and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." he said. Suddenly he tensed. He shouldn't have said that.

Alicia lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Will."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
